


Possessive

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Hannibal, Demon Will Graham, Demons, Half-demon Will Graham, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal, Vulnerable Will Graham, Will Graham can't be saved, Will tag as I go on, protection tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Demons are everywhere, the only way for man kind to survive if everyone is his given a Mark or a tattoo the moment they are born.However, in Will's case, he didn't have the right tattoo.





	Possessive

Hannibal looked at Will, the young profiler frowned as he looked down at the glass of wine in his hands. The ash blonde doctor doted something down into his book, before taking a sip of his wine “Do you blame you father for not hiring a Professional, then you wouldn’t have been put through that terrible blending.” Hannibal asked.   
“Blending is that what its call these days,” Will muttered, he rolled the wine around the glass watching it lap up and then slide down. “I do blame him and my mother, if he just got Marker in like he was meant to rather than doing it himself then I wouldn’t have been possessed and said demon wouldn’t have died in me making me half demon. My mother wouldn’t have left and I wouldn’t have been stuck with that abusive arse hole, who blamed me for everything.” He said he was rather vocals tonight since thanks to the wine. 

Will look down at the glass and frowned he blinked at it for a couple of before looking up at Hannibal. “I think this is strong wine.” He mumbled, Hannibal, smiled and put his note book down and then his own glass on the wooden table by the chair before standing up. He walked over to Will and took his glass of wine out and placed it on the other small table by his side of the chair.   
“The wine isn’t strong William I’ve added my blood to it.” He smiled, the profiler frowned as he felt his vision start to swim and he felt sluggish as he looked at Hannibal.  
“W-What?” He slurred   
“My dear sweet Will don’t fight it, I spent a long time planning this moment when I could have to myself.” The burgundy eye reached out and brushed a bit of hair out of Will’s eyes   
“W-W-Whyyy.” He was finding it hard to get his words out, he pushed himself forwards hoping his body would move but all he’s done was slump forward and landed in Hannibal’s waiting arms. 

Warping his arms around the thin frame of Will’s body Hannibal stood up with him and supported him and he hummed happily “I’m a demon and I have chosen you to be my mate.” He whispered into Will’s ear.   
“Hu...rts.” The curled haired man mumbled as he sucked in his breath and screwed his eyes up tightly.   
“I know, I know the pain will get worst but then it will fade I promises. You my love.” He smiled, as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I think now is the good time to tell you, you weren’t possessed by a demon.” He grinned into the side of Will’s face “I entered your room when you’re a child and bleed on that feeble Protection Mark, it sealed the demon within you and your fate. I made you mine.” He growled as he pressed his lips to Will’s throat feeling his damp skin and the flexing of his muscles and the shivering of his skin. “Shhhh it will all be okay I promise you.”

He passes out from his mind no longer able to fight what was running through his blood, he was damn from birth and his fate sealed by the age of 8. Will isn’t surprised that the man is a demon just what shocks him is that it was him that caused his hellish childhood. Hours passed maybe even days as he lay on Hannibal’s bed wrapped up in a fever because of the demon blood. He would come to every now and then either he was alone or Hannibal was there, Will guessed that Hannibal had always been there.


End file.
